Laharl's Return, and the Punishment
by Disgaea-Tails
Summary: Taking place after the MSD anime ending, the Seraph is warned by the Higher Plane, the observer over the whole world for causing angel casualties. What kind of punishment awaits? R&R please. Rated T for mild language and some violence n' just to be safe


**Laharl's Return, and**

**The Punishment**

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea in any way, and in no way affliated to NIS, or other responsible officials of Disgaea, whoever it may be. _Some_ character belongs to me whatsoever. You'll find out in the later chapters.

Author's Note: This is my first ever written fan-fic... I'll need tons of reviews, especially... constructive criticisms are WIDELY accepted.

Summary so far(and a little start/spoilers): **This takes place at the Anime's ending.**  
>It hasn't been long since Overlord Laharl sacrificed himself to save Flonne and the world is as peaceful as ever, with the memory of Laharl being gone. But there is one prinny that refuses to work, and as the two approaches, he lets out a familiar laugh, while he is also wearing the pendant that Flonne gave him. But behind all this, the <em>Higher Planes<em>, the place whose job is to watch over Celestia and the other worlds. Much less unknown to the outer worlds. There, only the chosen passed Seraphs and Angels live, where only the purest of the purest angels live. There lies an excessive anger towards the three connected worlds because of Seraph Lamington's failure of completing his mission of bringing the three world into peace had caused a lot of angel casualties. The Higher Plane, which is the observer of Celestia and the Heaven, has decided to throw in a punishment... Will the whole world make it through the punishment?

**Chapter 1: Return of the Prince**

Upon hearing that usual laugh of the prince/overlord, Etna and Flonne, obviously surprised, even more after seeing the prince's red demonic eyes, and the pendant Flonne gave him. "Prince...!" Etna yelled as she runs towards the Prinny (who is obviously the Prince... ahem... overlord... no... it can't be right... Oh. EX-Prince/Overlord!). Flonne just looks at him from afar, both sad and happy. Sad because... well... she knew that the prince/overlord sacrificed his life just to revive her, yet happy because she gets to see him again. "...is it really you, prince?" Etna asks, making sure. "OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU USELESS VASSAL!", yelled the prinny as it(he) slaps Etna across the face. "Uh, being in that condition, isn't that supposed to be what *I* should say?" Etna calmly replies with her buttface smile. "Erg... s-shut up! It's not like I wanted to be a prinny in the first place!" yelled the prinny back. "U-Um... Laharl...?" is what Flonne said after such a long time being silent. "*sigh* Now what, first a vassal come and nag to me, and now the love freak...", said the Prinny, who actually is Laharl, the ex-prince/overlord. "Ex-vassal" replied Etna. "...WHATEVER, you're still MY vassal, me being prinny or not, got it?". Not being able to say anything (yet?), Flonne ran away with tears leaning from her eyes. "Hey, Flonne wait!" said Laharl as he chases Flonne, with lower speed than he should've had back then. "Here we go again..." Etna sighs as she goes back to her room.

Not long after, Flonne was out of sight and Laharl was exhausted. "D-damn... if I had my body... I would've gotten to her... but ... *pant*..." Laharl thought while keeps running towards where he thinks Flonne might be heading.

More than an hour passed and still no sign of Flonne. Laharl got an idea of where she _might_ be. He started to walk to the Sea of Gehenna. Out of coincidence, luck, or whatever, Flonne is there, looking at the place where Laharl first "saves" her pendant. "Flonne..." said Laharl as he approaches the Fallen Angel from behind. "Laharl... do you... hate me...?" said Flonne unwillingly, and sadly. "What? Since when are you so pessimistic? Hellooooooo? If I hated you wh.." "Come on Laharl, don't lie... please... I know you hated me since the beginning..." more tears start to flow as she said that line, cutting Laharl's. "I did, but not I do... Flonne... come on, let's go back to the castle alread.." "Why... why did you sacrifice yourself just to revive me? I... I just don't get it... you could've lived here as an overlord... happily... why di.." "WILL YOU STOP CUTTING MY LINE EACH TIME I'M TALKING? BESIDES... I COULDN'T LIVE HAPPILY OR EVEN NEAR NORMALLY WITHOUT YOU AROUND... Besides... here... it's yours.." said Laharl as he gives the pendant back to Flonne. "..Laharl...", "Now let's go back... alright...? Forget what's happened already...".

As the two were chatting, suddenly a dimensional rip appears in the sky, and Seraph Lamington flies out from it. "Seraph Lamington!" Flonne said, surprised. "W-what are you doing here..?". The Seraph looks at Flonne, "Hello Flonne, it feels like it's just yesterday we've seen each other.", said the Seraph calmly. "Who is this friend of yours?". Flonne had no choice but to answer the question truthfully, "He's... He's Laharl... he turned into a prinny because he gave his life for me...". Laharl doesn't even want to see the Seraph he looks away angrily. "Laharl, do you still despise me?" asked the Seraph. Laharl was surprised and remembers that the Seraph said the same thing after he turned Flonne into a flower. "..." he looks as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. "It's alright if you still hate me, It is my punishment for giving you such trial back then. It was within my reach to help you, but I didn't, it was my fault to begin with.". Laharl feels as if he did something wrong and he finally ables himself to say "...it's not your fault... It's my fault for being so careless... and it's also my fault Flonne suffered that fate... It's my fault she's now a fallen angel...". Flonne interrupted, "No it's not! Don't blame yourself for it, Laharl, it's... also my fault.. it's my fault for not realizing it sooner.. i-", the Seraph cuts the line, "No one is to be completely in this matter. Everyone made their own sins. And it is because I also failed at my mission, the Higher Plane has sent an ultimatum to Celestia, that, if in a year Celestia is not cleansed of angel with _demonic_ heart, they will take action... and the Netherworld will be no more...". "What? Dammit, if only I have my body...", said Laharl, surprised. The Seraph continued, "Fortunately, the Higher Plane has ordered me to restore you back to your original form.", and as he said that, Laharl feels as if he's slowly changing as his world suddenly goes round and round. "W-whoaa...", he said while being dizzy as his world fades to black.

"p..." ; "up..." ; "arl..!" ; "Wake up...!" ; "LAHARL!". Laharl wakes up to Flonne's yelling near him. "What... happened..." he said while holding his head, but he feels something different. He then looks at his hands again. "Huh..? I.. I'm back!", he said while he tries to use his powers again which he successfully did towards a cliff. "HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm BACK TO NORMAL! Now I can reclaim my throne!" said Laharl maniacally with his usual demonic laugh. "Unfortunately..." the Seraph, which is still there, finally lets out a word. "The ultimatum has also ordered me to return Vulcanus back to his original form, lesser, a fallen angel as well, but in this condition, he still has some angel powers.. and was sent to Earth. I'm pretty sure he will cause another interworld war...". "So what? We'll just SMASH'im like there's no tomorrow. And everyone that's involved" Said the prince arrogantly, as usual. The Seraph only chuckled and said, "...The hands of the whole world, lies within your hands... Overlord Laharl... I, as behalf of Celestia, will be rooting for you." As he said that, he started to disappear, back to Celestia.

"Alright! Let's go back to the castle then Flonne!" said Laharl as he starts walking away. "Wha..? W-Wait for meeee!" said Flonne, while catching up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of Chapter 1: Return of the Overl—wait.. wasn't that Prince? Sorry, my bad ^^"~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TO <strong>**BE ****CONTINUED**

**NEXT UP ON CHAPTER 2!**

Laharl finally takes over Etna's place again as Overlord. However, how long will that last? Laharl and his friends must find a way to find and end the orders, even from the Higher Planes. Will this go well?

Will this even be worth adventuring for? Find out Next time on... **LAHARL'S RETURN, AND THE PUNISHMENT ~ Chapter 2: The Messenger**

The next chapter will be coming up.. hopefully soon if I can finish the job early. R&R Please btw :)  
>I'm a bit new to doing fanfictions. Who knows what I might've planned for future chapters (2 and so on) may not fit your liking? Well just leave me some reviews, please? ^^ . If you need to know anything about this story or future stories, just ask me directly. :


End file.
